Dread
by jayhay
Summary: It is shinji's most dreaded day, the day he has to meet his father. What will Gendo do. will shinji be able to get through the terrible turmoil that awaits him or will he have to rely on a silver haired stranger.


Hey guys, sorry I havent written any stories lately I have been so busy with exams and stuff like that so here is my latest stories. and thanks for all those reviews keep em coming lol.

The following fic is rated M for mature audiences. Parental Guidence is recommended for persons under 15 years. It may contain sex scenes, violence and adult themes.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DONT OWN NEON GENESIS AND EVERY DAY I WAIT FOR THAT LETTER TO SAY THAT GAINAX IS SEWING ME.

* * *

**Dread:**

It was the day that he had been dreading all week, the day when he would see his father again. He gulped as he remembered the last time he had seen his father and that certainly didn't go down well. He sighed as he got on the train that he was waiting for. Damn he hated trains they were always so depressing and morbid. He took a seat up the back and rested his head against the cold glass. He really didn't want to do this but he had to what his father think if he gave up.

A loud grinding noise filled the train as it started to move again. Shinji was on his way to see the man that hated the most in this world but he had to go. Better to get it over and done with. He gave a small sigh as the train stopped again and a small group of girls got onto the train. Laughing and giggling. Shinji looked at them jealous that their lives were so simple that they could laugh and play without a worry. Shinji hated his life.

Half an hour passed with the same stop and start that would drive anyone insane. But finally it was Shinji's stop. Still wondering whether it was a good thing or not he slowly sidled his way off the train and onto the platform. Maybe it was too much to hope that Gendo would be there to greet him but it was no surprise when he noticed that the station was empty except for the usual rogue animal or homeless man waiting for his days to end.

Shinji slowly started the walk up to his father's house. Why did he hate Shinji so much? Was it something he had done? _I hope Gendo is in a better mood this time._ Shinji thought as the cold wind blew against his skin. _I hope the weather holds out._ He continued his slow trudge up to Gendo's house keeping an eye on the dark clouds threatening to spill there contents on the world.

He slowly made his way up the front path of the large house that belonged to Gendo. The dying plants trying to salvage some nutrients out of the dark light. Shinji looked at the dying garden; it definitely reflected its owner, dark and lifeless. He took the last few steps towards the door. He gulped in some air as he reached for the door bell. _Ding Dong!_ Shinji hoped that his father wasn't home and that he had missed him but his hopes were dashed as he heard the bolt slide open from behind the door. The creaky door slowly slid open to reveal the huge form of Gendo Ikari, dark and ominous in his usual attire, white gloves, red specs and the same old NERV uniform.

Gendo blinked as the light hit his eyes and he swayed slightly. It took him awhile to realise that it was Shinji at the door. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he moved to grant the small boy entrance.

Shinji cowered slightly as he shuffled in the door under Gendo's gaze. The smell of numerous alcoholic drinks filled his nostrils as he entered the living room. He was soon followed by the slightly off balance obviously drunken Gendo. This was not good, already his father was in a bad state and his being here was not good.

Gendo stood up straight staring at the pathetic boy in front of him. Shinji had never grown up to be what he wanted. He was weak and a dishonour to his name. He was pathetic.

"Your afraid aren't you Shinji?" said Gendo slightly slurred.

"N-no," said Shinji trying to sound strong. A white glove sliced through the air making contact with the side of Shinji's head sending him flying to the floor. Even drunk Gendo had significant force behind him.

"Pathetic," said Gendo staring down at the boy only just clinging to consciousness, "Your weak Shinji." Gendo gave him a good kick in the side.

Shinji heard a snap as he was sure that one of his ribs was broken by the force of Gendo's kick. He could taste blood in his mouth already and he was sure that his father wasn't done with him yet. He moved to get up but that just sent a fresh hot pain down the side that he was kicked on.

"You want more do you?" said Gendo an evil grin forming on his lips as he picked up Shinji and threw him across the room. Ripping Shinji's shirt open with the force of his rage.

Shinji contacted with the floor again a small amount of blood spilling out of his lips onto the carpet. He felt pain all over his small body. And he was the verge of passing out but he mustn't, god knows what Gendo would do to him then. He looked up at the swaying figure of his father.

Gendo licked his lips evilly as he stared down at the half naked teen before him.

"I bet the girls really go for you," he said moving closer to where Shinji laid helpless on the floor, "I bet." He fell on top of Shinji straddling him. He ripped the rest of Shinji's shirt off and looked down at the small figure beneath him. _This is going to be fun._ Thought Gendo as he started to loosen Shinji's belt.

Shinji laid there, he wanted the pain to stop. He could feel his father loosening his belt. His own father. He wanted to cry out but he couldn't. He tried to push the larger man off him but he was in to much pain. He was helpless. He was completely at Gendo's mercy. He was completely unable to stop what was going to happen. He started to cry as he could feel the burning eyes of his father beat down on him. He wanted to die.

* * *

Shinji felt sick as he coughed up more blood on his way to the train station. He was in serious pain. He felt sick and violated, hurt and betrayed. How could this have happened? His own father had ra… Shinji didn't even want to continue that line of thought it was wrong. 

He sat down on the cold steel seat at the train station. It was dark and the smell of rain was in the air. He looked at the overly sized clock hanging in the middle of the platform. _10pm_. _Damn the next train isn't going to be for another half an hour. I hope Gendo doesn't come after me. _He gave a sigh and was rewarded by a sharp pain up his side.

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" a soft voice broke through the pain and entered Shinji's ears. Shinji looked up to see who had spoken to him and there right in front of him was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He had flowing silver hair and the whitest skin Shinji had ever seen and his eye's he had the most unusual red eyes.

"Ah…yeah," said Shinji wincing at the pain that it caused to speak.

"No your not, let me help you," the boy replied as he sat down next to Shinji and started rummaging through his backpack for something he could use as a bandage.

"My name is Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa and I'm pleased to meet you …"

"Shinji, my names Shinji Ikari," said Shinji wincing once again at the pain.

"Are you cold?" said Kaworu as he stared at the half naked boy in front of him. Shinji nodded his head slightly closing his eyes at the pain it caused. Kaworu pulled off his jacket and put it around the smaller boy.

"There you go. Now just wait while I go find a phone to call you a doctor."

"No don't, he'll kill me if you do that."

"Who'll kill you? Shinji? Who?" said Kaworu staring down at the young boy.

"Just promise you won't call an ambulance." Kaworu nodded at this. Shinji smiled as he passed out from the pain that this prolonged talking was causing. Kaworu caught the young boy as he fell into unconsciousness and almost off the seat.

* * *

Shinji woke to find that his wounds were dressed and what was left of his clothes washed and placed on the foot of the bed. It took him awhile to notice that he wasn't in his room or his bed for that matter. He sat up, which probably wast such a good idea but he wanted to see where he was. He looked around; the room was plain a desk and chair on one side, a wardrobe on the other side and a door directly to the front of the room. 

The door slowly opened and a silver haired face appeared in the crack. Seeing that Shinji was awake, Kaworu entered the room and slowly made his way to the side of the bed with a tray of food.

"Feeling better?" said the silver haired boy. Shinji felt his head before replying.

"Kinda," was the only response that he could gather to the questioning gaze that he was getting from the young teen before him.

"Well that's good to hear. You're lucky that I was on my way home so late or you would probably still be at the train station," said Kaworu to the brunette in his bed.

"How did you spot me from the street?" Shinji asked suddenly confused about what happened.

"Well wasn't hard to miss a half naked boy sitting bruised and battered in the middle of a train station at ten o'clock at night. What happened anyway?" asked Kaworu giving Shinji a sympathetic stare.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Positive?" said Kaworu once again placing a hand on Shinji's head. He had grown rather attached to the young boy, caring for him and wondering what had happened, "Well if you're sure."

Shinji stared up at the caring red eyes staring sadly into his own. He wondered why this young boy had bothered to help him; he wasn't exactly one that was lucky on the life scale. Then something dawned on him.

"Did you carry me all the way here?"

"Yes, your only about two blocks from the train station it's not that far."

"Thankyou," said Shinji placing a hand on Kaworu's.

Kaworu felt the warm touch of Shinji's hand. He stared at the stranger in his bed that he knew almost nothing about. It was obvious that this boy had never had any kindness towards him. He pitied the smaller boy. He leant over and kissed him gently on the lips. Maybe he should show him kindness.

To be continued?

* * *

plz dont kill me for what i did to shinji. i was very bored. at least i had the desensy to hook him up with kaworu. so plz be nice and review. 


End file.
